The IPDC is one of three components of the molecular imaging aspect of the NIH Roadmap initiative, with the other two being high specificity/high sensitivity probes, and the set-up of an imaging probe database (MICAD). The IPDC produces known and new imaging probes for the NIH research community. The new IPDC laboratories began full operations early in calendar year 2007. The following projects (in alphabetical order by PI) are being addressed: Dr. Baron (NIAID);'Fluorescent Probes to Image Prion Protein Trafficking' Dr. Braun (NIDCD);'Thyroid Hormone Actions in CNS Studied with I-124 PET' Dr. Bryant (CC);'Development of biocompatible molecular imaging probes targeted to oxidized low density lipoproteins in vulnerable atherosclerotic plaque' Dr. Bugge (NIDCR);Dr. Leppla (NIAID);'Protease Imaging Agents' Dr. Capala (NCI);'Affibody-Based Molecular Imaging Probes for in Vivo Characterization of Growth Factor Expression' Dr. Carroll-Portillo (Sandia National Laboratories);'f PEG-Chol" Dr. Cherukuri (NCI);'Nitroxide Radical Probes as Redox-sensitive MRI Contrast Agents for Assessment of Radiation-Induced Damage, Neuropathological Diseases, and Inflammation' Dr. Chock (NHLBI);'Synthesis of a fluorogenic substrate for phospholipase C' Dr. Choyke (NCI);'Gadolinium Labeled PAMAM Dendrimers for Vascular Imaging' Dr. Clore (NIDDK);'Synthesis of the CLaNP-5 caged lanthanide NMR probe for paramagnetic relaxation enhancement studies on the structure and dynamics of biological macromolecules and their complexes" Dr. Diamond (NINDS);'Caged mGluR Antagonist for Rapid Activation on ON Bipolar Cells in Retina' Dr. Doroshow (NCI);'ApoSense Imaging Probe Development' Dr. Doroshow (NCI);'Lapatinib Imaging Probe Development' Dr. Dyall (NIAID);'Development of Radiolabeled Substrates of HSV-1 Thymidine Kinase for In Vivo Molecular Imaging of Infectious Diseases' Dr. Dyall (NIAID);Development of imaging probes for the in vivo Molecular Imaging of ebolavirus infection' Dr. Fessler (NIEHS);'Synthesis of fPEG-cholesterols for Imaging Lipid rafts' Dr. Freed (NCI-Frederick);'Fluorescent Analogs of AME' Dr. Freed (NCI-Frederick);'Synthesis of the Photostable Biarsenical Dye 4",5"-Bis(1,2,3-dithioarsolan-2yl)-2",7"-difluorofluorescein (F2-FlAsH-EDT 2)' Dr. Galbraith (NIDCR);Synthesis of Caged Q-rhodamine oand Fluorescein Conjugated to the Antibody 9EG7' Dr. Gandjbakhche (NICHD);'Modulation of Fluorescence Lifetime with Metal Chelates' Dr. Gandjbakhche (NICHD);'Synchronization of Fluorescence Enhancement and Radioactive Decay using a Radionuclide Fluorescence-Quenched Dye' Dr. Gershengorn (NIDDK);Imaging Probes for the Human TSH Receptor' Dr. Gottesman (NCI);'ABCG2-Specific Imaging Agents for Breast Cancer' Dr. Hall (NCI);'Syntheses of fluorescent derivatives of NSC73306' Ms. Hawkins (NCI);'Syntheses of Ribose and Deoxyribose Pteridine RNA-DNA Fluorescent Analogs for Incorporation into RNA/DNA for Dynamic and Functional Studies' Dr. Isaac(NINDS);'Caged AMPA Receptor Ligands for use with Two-Photon Excitation' Dr. Jackson (MedImmune);'Radiolabeled Eph1A MAb' Dr. Jacobson (NIDDK);'Radioligands for In Vivo Imaging of A3 Adenosine Receptors' Dr. Klein (NICHD);'Dopamine 4 receptors' Dr. Knutson (NHLBI);'Design and Synthesis of Luminescent Probes suitable for use in Nonlinear Optical and Superresolution Microscopy (STED, STAQ and beyond)' Dr. Krensky and Dr. Clayberger (NCI);'Biology and clinical relevance of Granulysin' Dr. Lavis (Howard Hughes Medical Institute/JFRC);'The Synthesis and Utility of Small-molecule Fluorescent Dyes, including Photoswitchable Fluorophores and Fluorogenic Enzyme Substrates Dr. Le Grice (NCI);'Synthesis of the Trifunctional Agent NBzM' Dr. Lippincott-Schwartz (NICHD);'Synthesis of Caged Fluorescent Molecules for Photoactivation Localization Microscopy (PALM)' Dr. Meckel (NIAID);'Caged Fluorophores' Dr. Miller (NIAID);'Fluorescent photoactivation localization microscopy (FPALM) with caged fluorophores (secondary antibody conjugates) to study Plasmodium merozoite- RBC moving junction' Dr. Newman (NIDA);'D3 Receptor Imaging Agents' Dr. Park (NINDS);'Synthesis of fluorescently labeled and sulfhydryl modified pH sensitive polymers for development as siRNA delivery agents' Dr. Potter (DoD);'Development of Novel Manganese Chelates for Studying Mineralization' Dr. Polouchine (Fidelity Systems, Inc.);'Pteridinyl-Nucleotide Derivatives' Dr. Qasba (NCI);'Proposal for the Synthesis of UDP2ketoGal' Dr. Rein (NCI);'Request for Biarsenical Compounds' Dr. Roney (CC);'Targeted Oral Contrast Development for Colonic Polyp Detection on Computed Tomography' Dr. Rubin (NCI);'125 I-Radiolabeling of Secreted Frizzled-Related Protein-1' Dr. Sarin (CC);'Gadolinium-PAMAM Dendrimer-PPeptide Conjugates for In Vivo Targeting of Astrocytoma via Kinin Receptors' Dr. Sarraf (NIAMS);'Proposal for Imaging of SAA Amyloidosis' Dr. Soldatov (NIA);'Cy3 Fluorescent Derivative of Gabapentine as a New Tool of Calcium Channel Research with Potenial Application in Anthrax Study' Dr. Subramaniam (NCI);'Construction of Gold-based Imaging Probes for Mapping Drug Binding Sites on HIV-1 Envelope Glycoproteins' Dr. Tatum (NCI);'Panitumumab-CHX-A' Dr. Tootell (NIMH);'SPIO MRI Agents' Dr. Ungerleider (NIMH);'Novel Neural MRI Tracers for Anterograde and Retrograde Transport Studies' Dr. Wierzchoslawsi (NCI);'Fluorescence Labeled Nucleotides as Probes for In Vivo Detection of HIV-1 Preintegration Complexes' Dr. Wu (Commissariat a l'Energie Atomique (CEA));'Conjugates of Gadolinium-Chelates for Preclinical MRI Studies' Dr. Young (NIMH);'Radiolabeling of Vasopressin 1b Receptor Ligands' Dr. Zheng (NHGRI);'Development of Fluorogenic Substrates of Alpha-Glucosidase, Alpha-Galactosidasse and Glucocerebrosidase for Research on Pompe, Fabry and Gaucher Diseases'